Et puis après ?
by Watching theworld falling down
Summary: Sasuke ne sais plus quoi faire. Coincer entre son tuteur, son frère et son amant, il est perdus. Fiction Yoi sur le couple SasuNaru.
1. Et puis après ?

Auteur : moi ^^

Note : Les personnage de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Résumé : Sasuke ne sais plus quoi faire. Coincer entre son tuteur, son frère et son amant, il est perdus.

C'est donc le premier chapitre de ma fiction... Bon il est très court mais c'est une de mes premières fictions... Pour les fautes, soyer indulgent svp. Quoi d'autre ... Ah! Cette Fic' est un SasuNaru mais comme j'écris pas souvent je ne préfère pas me compliquer le vie avec du lemon ^^". Un jour peut être...

Si y'en a qui on des critique ou autre hésiter pas.. Sinon ben... Enjoy!! ;)

**

* * *

Et puis après ?**

C'était il y a trois ans

Trois ans qu'il était parti. Trois ans qu'il ne voit plus son ami, son amant, son amoureux. Son sourire, ses cheveux, ses yeux… Il lui manque et pourtant il n'y peux rien, il avait choisi un chemin a suivre et il voulait s'y tenir.

Sasuke senti sont cœur se briser, il se souvenait de la fois où il avait dit adieu à Naruto. C'était une journée de printemps et pourtant le ciel était déchaîné… Naruto étais magnifique se jour là. Ses yeux, si bleue… Et pourtant, ce dernier jour, ils se sont battus, et son blond a perdu.

Il se souvient de ses larmes, il était allongé à côté du corps inerte de Naruto, ce jour là il l'avait embrassé. Ce jour là il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur, mais qu'il devait partir parce qu'il devait accomplir sa stupide vengeance. Il avait demandé à Naruto de ne pas l'oublier et de l'aimer quoi qu'il arrive. Mais Naruto n'entendait pas, il était dans le coma.

Sasuke étais assis à même le sol, dans la seule chambre de son nouvel appartement. Dehors, l'obscurité et la lumière se succédait petit à petit, alors que dans son esprit, un combat faisait rage.

Il prit une cigarette dans son paquet désormais vide et regarda par la fenêtre, il serait bientôt l'heure d'aller voir son tuteur. Il s'appelait Orochimaru et c'était lui qui avait la garde de Sasuke depuis la mort de ses parents. Il ne le voyait qu'une seule fois par ans. Même si Orochimaru étais un homme plutôt froid, il était gentil avec Sasuke, il a toujours fait de son mieux pour qu'il se sente bien et qu'il réussisse dans la vie.

Cependant Sasuke ne l'aimait pas beaucoup : c'étais lui qui l'avait séparer de Naruto… Malgré son ouverture d'esprit, son tuteur n'avait jamais accepté sa relation avec Naruto et il savait bien qu'il l'avait éloigné pour cela et non pour les études...

Huit heures trente deux.

Il avait rendez vous avec Orochimaru seulement a midi. Il avait encore du temps. Sasuke se lava et s'habilla comme à son habitude : jean, t-shirt. Il passa devant un miroir a l'entrée et se regarda un moment. Il avait les cheveux noir, les yeux gris, un visage plutôt fin, ses cheveux était court et coiffé en cul-de-canard, comme disait Naruto, et il avait un piercing au labret inférieur gauche.

Il avait encore quatre heures devant lui et Sasuke décida de sortir sa guitare, enfin, celle que Naruto lui avait donnée. Il plaqua ses premiers accords et enchaîna avec le chant :

I really want to see you

_(J'avais vraiment envie de te voir)_

Really want to be with you

_(Tellement envie d'être avec toi)_

Really want to see you lord

_(Vraiment envie de te voir, Lord)_

But it takes so long, my lord

_(Mais cela prend si longtemps, Lord)_

My sweet lord

Hm, my lord

Hm, my lord

I really want to know you

_(J'ai vraiment envie de te connaître)_

Really want to go with you

_(Vraiment envie de partir avec toi)_

Really want to show you lord

_(Vraiment envie de te montrer, Lord)_

That it wont take long, my lord

_(Il n'y en a pas pour longtemps, Lord)_

My sweet lord

Hm, my lord

My sweet lord

C'était Naruto qui lui avait appris ce morceau. C'était Naruto qui l'avait sorti de sa solitude. C'était Naruto qui lui avait rendu la joie de vivre et le sourire. Et c'était Naruto qui avait volé son cœur ...

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre.

Chanson : **My sweet Lord Harrison/Mc Cartney**


	2. Plus sombre que le noir

Auteur : moi ^^

Note : Les personnage de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Résumé : Sasuke ne sais plus quoi faire. Coincer entre son tuteur, son frère et son amant, il est perdus. Yaoi SasuNaru.

C'est donc le deuxième chapitre. Désoler pour les fautes, sinon merci à ceux qui la lise, sa fait toujours plaisir ^^

Si y'en a qui on des critique ou autre hésiter pas ( pour les reviews, je répond directement quand je peux).

Sinon ben... Enjoy!! ;)

**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Plus sombre que le noir.**

Encore un matin comme les autres pour Naruto. Ça faisait trois ans maintenant, mais il ne pouvait pas oublier la déclaration de Sasuke, leur combat et enfin sa fuite… Non il ne pouvait pas oublier. La nostalgie s'empara du blond et il se rappela de sa première rencontre avec son brun…

**_Flash Back_**

Sasuke avait neuf ans, lui huit. Naruto l'avait déjà aperçus auparavant quand il se baladait dans une ruelle déserte, il avait entendu du bruit et c'était caché. Les yeux gris du brun le fascinaient, il voulait le connaître mais il savait bien que Sasuke l'aurait rejeté… Tout le monde le rejetait parce qu'il n'avait pas de parents. De toute façon il le savait, son destin était de vivre seul et ce destin avait été scellé le jour de la mort de ses parents, il y a huit ans.

Le brun était seul ce jour là, il était assis au bord du fleuve, il pleurait, Naruto avait eu un pincement au cœur et il s'était assis à côté de lui.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-Parce que maintenant je suis seul…

-Je t'avais déjà vus avant avec ta famille… Ils sont partis ?

-En quelque sorte… Ils sont morts, il y a un mois… Accident de voiture.

Devant les yeux pleins de larme d'un petit bout de Sasuke, notre blond lui pris la main et l'emmena devant la tombe de ses propres parents.

-Tu vois ? Les miens aussi sont partis…

-Tu… Tu as toujours été seul ?

-Oui.

Naruto compris a cet instant précis que Sasuke ne le rejetterait pas. Qu'ils pourraient devenir ami, et qu'ils ne serraient plus seul.

Mais un évènement fit basculer le futur que le blond s'était imaginé. La tuteur de Sasuke, Orochimaru, ne voulait pas que son précieux élève traîne avec lui : l'orphelin, le renégat, le monstre…

**_Fin du Flash Back_**

A cet instant précis Naruto se leva enfin de son lit. Dehors il faisait déjà jour… Et le blond devait se rendre au lycée, même si il ne voulait pas c'était la mairie qui lui payait l'école et il était obligé d'y allé. Il le savait bien c'était une manière de garder un oeil sur lui, de le surveillé mais qu'importe, à présent, son amoureux était loin. Et il ne savait pas comment le retrouver, il ne pouvait que rester là et attendre son retour…

* * *

-Sasuke tu es enfin là !

La voix de son tuteur lui portait sur les nerfs…

-Oui Monsieur Orochimaru. Excusez moi du retard.

-Viens mon chère enfant, viens t'asseoir avec moi…

Sasuke obéit.

-Alors comment se passe l'école ? Tu t'es fait des nouveaux amis ?

Orochimaru ricana… Une petite amie peut être ?

-Je suis toujours le meilleur dans toutes les matières. Quand au reste, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, cela ne vous regarde pas.

-Je sais que tu penses toujours à cet homme… Comment s'appelait-il déjà… Naturo ?

-Naruto.

-Je m'en fiche Sasuke, je m'en fiche… Je voulais juste te dire que c'est mieux ainsi, et même si tu ne me crois pas, quand tu seras plus vieux tu comprendras.

-Oui Monsieur Orochimaru.

Sasuke n'en pouvait plus, il avait terriblement envie de frapper cet homme à côté de lui, de lui arracher les entrailles et de les répandre dans le bureau. Il avait envi de lui arracher son absence de cœur et de lui crever les yeux… Il avait aussi envi d'une cigarette, mais ça il ne pouvait pas le faire en présence de son tuteur, si il le découvrait, ce serait la fin, il serait envoyé en internat…

-Sasuke ? Pourquoi sens-tu la cigarette ?

Orochimaru avait demander ça dans le but de le taquiner, malgré tout ce que faisait Sasuke pour le lui caché, il l'avait sus dès le premier jours… Et tout ça à cause de se maudit Naruto… Il jura qu'un jour il le tuerait de ses propres mains.

Sasuke s'était raidit.

-De… De quoi me parlez vous Monsieur Orochimaru ? Je … Je ne comprend pas très bien …

-Rien Sasuke, je plaisante … Bon j'ai des autres rendez-vous, il est temps de se dire au revoir… Reviens l'année prochaine et si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle moi.

-Très bien au revoir.

Sasuke était enfin libéré… Il avait eu peur pendant un instant, il avait été en colère aussi. Orochimaru arrivait toujours à le mettre dans un état lamentable…

Il pris dans son sac son I-pod et son casque et mis en lecture aléatoire.

**Bridges are burning **

(Les ponts se coupent)

**Baby I'm learning **

(Bébé, j'apprends)

**A new way of thinking now **

(A penser d'une nouvelle façon.)

**Love I can see, nothing will be,**

(L'amour, je le vois bien, et rien ne sera)

**Just like it was.**

(Comme c'était avant)

**Is that because ? **

(Est-ce que c'est parce que...?)

**Baby, you're so unusual. **

(Bébé tu es si inhabituel)

**Didn't anyone tell you you're supposed to break my heart ?**

(Personne ne t'a dit que tu es censé me briser le coeur ?)

**I expect you to. So why haven't you ? **

(Je m'y attends tellement, alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?)

**Baby, you're not even human 'cause only an angel **

(Bébé, tu n'es même pas humain puisque seul un ange)

**Could be so unusual.**

(Peut être aussi inhabituel)

**A sweet suprise i could get used to. **

(Une douce surprise à laquelle je pourrais bien m'habituer)

**Unusual You **

(Toi, si inhabituel.)

**When i'm with you i just can be myself. **

(Quand je suis avec toi je peux être moi-même.)

**You're always were when you say you will be**

(Tu es toujours là où tu as dis que tu serais)

**Shocking 'caus I never knew love like this could exist. **

(C'est choquant car je ne pensais pas q'un amour pareil pouvait exister)

**Tables are turning. **

(Les temps changent)

**My heart is soaring **

(Mon coeur s'envole)

**You'll never let me down **

(Tu ne me laisseras jamais tomber.)

**Answer my call.**

(Tu réponds à mes appels,)

**Here after all. **

(Et tu es là au final.)

**Never met anyone like you. **

()Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi.)

* * *

La sonnerie libératrice retentie enfin et Naruto se hâtas dans les couloirs pour éviter le chahut qui remplacerait bientôt le silence… Enfin dehors, il s'allumas sa clope et marchas en direction du métros, vêtu d'un simple t-shirt manche courte il avait froid… Sa guitare lui manquait mais Sasuke était parti avec…

*Sasuke où est tu ?*

Naruto, s'assit sur un banc près du magasin de musique, il pensait toujours à Sasuke. Quand aurait-il enfin de ses nouvelles ? Quand pourrait-il le serré dans ses bras ? Quand pourrait-il sentir cette présence qui lui manque tant ?

*Sasuke*

Naruto avait terriblement froid…Et des larmes coulait le long de ses joues…

*Sasuke*

Il n'avait plus jamais sourit depuis le départ de son amant…

*Sasuke*

Il pleurait pour de bon maintenant, la blessure de son cœur ne s'était jamais refermée, jamais…

* * *

Fin du deuxième chapitre.

Chanson :** Unsual You Brintney Spears** (Je tiens a présiser que je n'aime pas l'artiste, sans vouloir véxé ceux qui aime, mais j'aime les paroles de cette chanson ^^)


	3. Une lueur dans les ténèbres

Auteur : moi ^^

Note : Les personnage de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Résumé : Sasuke ne sais plus quoi faire. Coincer entre son tuteur, son frère et son amant, il est perdus. Yaoi SasuNaru.

Troisième Chapitre de ma fiction... Pour les fautes, soyer indulgent svp. Quoi d'autre ... Ah! Les pensées des personnages sont entre **.

Si y'en a qui on des critique ou autre hésiter pas et pour les reviews, je répond directement quand je peux. Sinon ben... Enjoy!! ;)

* * *

**Une lueur dans les ténèbres.**

Il s'étais réveiller vers midi, il faisait beau dehors, un peu trop beau, si le temps avait été gris il aurait peu être été de meilleur humeur. Naruto n'avait pas envie de se lever, il se rappelais qu'il avait été faible hier, et comme à chaque fois qu'il avait faibli à cause se Sasuke, il se promettait d'oublier et de vivre, mais le blond na pouvait pas.

Ce matin il avait reçus une lettre. Sa première lettre en trois ans. Une lettre de Sasuke.

*De Sasuke ? Ce n'est pas possible je n'ai pas dus bien lire … Non j'ai… J'ai bien lus ….*

Ses doits tremblaient, une sueur froide descendait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il la prit dans ses mains, et la porta à son nez. La lettre sentait Sasuke. Son odeur, Son parfum.

« Naruto,

Je suis désolé. Désoler de ne pas t'avoir écrit une seule fois en trois ans. Désoler de t'avoir frappé cette nuit là. Désoler d'être parti sans te dire réellement pourquoi je m'en allais. J'ai… J'ai eu peur. Peur que tu me rejettes et que tu m'ignores. Tu le sais, je n'aime pas m'exprimer à voix haute et je ne suis pas très bon pour les dire à l'écris… Alors je vais juste te dire les raison de mon départ, peut être que comme ça tu sauras, peut être que comme ça tu me pardonneras de t'avoir abandonner.

Il y a dix ans, mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, mon frère Itachi et moi avons survécus. Itachi est mon aîné, et il s'est enfui quelque temps après. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revus. Cela me rend triste, même si nous n'étions pas très proche s'était quand même mon frère. Et je suis rester seul avec mon tuteur : Orochimaru… Tu sais il n'as pas accepter que nous soyons devenus ami, et il n'as pas accepter que nous soyons devenus bien plus encore… Il voulait me séparer de toi, et il m'as changer de lycée, mais Naruto, je n'ais jamais pus t'oublier…

Tu sais, bientôt j'aurais atteint ma majorité, et Orochimaru ne pourras plus rien faire… La vengeance dont je t'avais parlé la dernière fois, tu sais, la fois où tu m'avais pris dans tes bras près de la rivière… Elle consiste en détruire tout ce qui fait Orochimaru. En fait c'est assez simple : je tombe dans la délinquance et Orochimaru pète un câble, puis je pars.

A ce moment là je viendrais te rejoindre et je te promets de ne plus jamais te quitter…

J'espère que tu comprend, je n'ai jamais voulus partir : il m'as forcé. Et maintenant je veux détruire celui qui a détruit mon bonheur. Mon bonheur avec toi.

Tu sais, en trois ans je n'ai eu de cesse de penser a toi, je t'ai écrit au moins une centaine de lettre, mais je n'en ai poster aucune … J'ai eu trop peur qu'Orochimaru me découvre… Mais maintenant c'est fini.

Je t'en pris, je n'ai pas laissé d'adresse exprès. N'essaye pas de me retrouver avant l'heure. Naruto tu dois me faire confiance, je reviendrais.

Je t'aime.

Sasuke »

Pour Naruto, se fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase … Il pleurait de nouveau, mais cette fois ci c'était des larmes de joie.

Sasuke, son Amour allait revenir, enfin ! Le blond s'assit et s'alluma une cigarette. Trop d'émotions d'un coup. Pourtant il s'était promis d'arrêter, et ça aussi c'est impossible. Il s'allongea sur son lit et regarda par la fenêtre, il y a des nuages qui se prélassent doucement dans le ciel, et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Naruto. Le premier sourire en trois ans…

* * *

Le brun avait la tête des mauvais jours, il avait des cernes et le teint blafard. Il avait passé la nuit à écrire une énième lettre pour Naruto mais celle là avait quelque chose de particulier : c'étais la première qu'il postait en trois ans, pourtant il en avait écrit des centaines, mais il les avaient garder de peur qu'Orochimaru ne le découvre…

Il était huit heures moins vingt et Sasuke était devant la boîte aux lettres dans laquelle il avait, quelque minute plus tôt, posté son courrier. Il ne savait qu'une personne l'observait dans l'obscurité du matin, il ne savait pas qu'en se moment même Naruto, son rayon de soleil, avait cesser de briller, et que sa lettre allait lui rendre le sourire.

Sasuke parti le cœur léger… Et prit le chemin du retour car aujourd'hui il avait décider de ne pas allez en cours.

La personne sortit de sa cachette et courus vers le Brun.

-Sasuke ? Sasuke !! Attend moi !!

*Et merde… Pas elle !!*

Il se retourna pour découvrir une fille aux cheveux blonds platine, cette fille venait de la même ville que lui. Elle était sous responsabilité d'Orochimaru également, ses parents sont parti, du jour au lendemain, en laissant leur fille de quatre ans livrer a elle-même. Mais Ino ne savait pas, elle croit qu'Orochimaru est son père biologique.

*Ouais, d'ailleurs elle croit aussi que je suis son futur mari ! *

-Salut Sasuke ça va bien ?

-Hum.

-Dit-moi tu vas pas au lycée aujourd'hui ? T'es malade ?

-…

-Tu pourrais répondre au moins !!

-Ino, lâche-moi t'es lourde.

Le brun planta la blonde au milieu du trottoir et fit quelques pas.

-Sasuke !! Pourquoi tu t'enfui encore ? J'en peux plus moi ! Si ça continu, je vais le dire à mon père !!

Là, elle était allée trop loin…

-Ino, ferme-la. Je ne suis pas là pour toi. Je suis là parce que mes parents sont morts et qu'Orochimaru est mon tuteur et c'est tout ! Je ne t'aime pas et je n'aime pas qu'on me piaille dans les oreilles ! C'est bien compris ?? Dis ce que tu veux à Orochimaru, j'en ai rien à foutre !!

*Pfiou, ça fait du bien de crier un peu…*

Sasuke regarda en arrière, Ino était restée choquer. Tant mieux, elle ne le gênerait plus maintenant. Du moins, le brun l'espérait. Il parti, pour de bon cette fois.

*Après tout, j'en ai rien à faire moi… Le seul que je veux revoir, que je vais revoir bientôt, c'est Naruto. Naruto et ses baiser. Naruto et ses mots tendre. Naruto et ses yeux couleur océan… *

Maintenant Sasuke souriait en pensant à son Blond.

* * *

Voilà mon troisième chapitre est fini. ^^

Pas de chanson dans celui là, en plus, je le trouve un peut trop court, mais bon, tant pis.

Je me rattrapperais au prochain. ^^


	4. Souvenirs et Rencontres

Auteur : moi ^^

Note : Les personnage de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Résumé : Sasuke ne sais plus quoi faire. Coincer entre son tuteur, son frère et son amant, il est perdus. Yaoi SasuNaru.

Désolé pour l'attente, ses dernier temps j'ai pas vraiment eu beaucoup de temps ... Ne faite pas attention aux fautes, bien que j'ai essayer de corriger ...

Si y'en a qui on des critiques ou autre hésiter pas ( pour les reviews, je répond directement quand je peux).

Sinon ben... Enjoy!! ;)

**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Souvenirs et Rencontres.  
**

Quand tu as quitté la ville, je sais que ton cœur était en miette. Tout comme le mien. Je sais que tu m'aimes, et tu sais que je t'aime. Il n'y jamais eu aucun doute la dessus.

Quand j'ai lus ta lettre c'est comme si un poids c'était enlever de mes épaules. J'étais soulagé. Oui, soulager, parce que tu allais revenir. Parce que j'allais revoir ton sourire. Parce que j'allais entendre à nouveaux ta voix et que j'allais sentir ton corps contre le mien, tes lèvres contre les miennes.

Je soupire bruyamment…

Je mets mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles… Huit heures… Je ne suis pas en retard pour une fois ! Il faudrait que je fasse une croix sur le calendrier !

**Such a lonely day**

Un jour si solitaire

**And its mine**

Et il est mien

**The most loneliest day of my life**

Le jour le plus solitaire de ma vie

**Such a lonely day**

Un jour si solitaire

**Should be banned**

Qu'il devrait être banni

**It's a day that I can't stand**

C'est un jour que je ne peux pas supporter

**The most loneliest day of my life**

Le jour le plus solitaire de ma vie

**Such a lonely day**

Un jour si solitaire

**Shouldn't exist**

Qu'il ne devrait pas exister

**It's a day that I'll never miss**

C'est un jour que je ne manquerai jamais

**Such a lonely day**

Un jour si solitaire

**And its mine**

Et il est mien

**The most loneliest day of my life**

Le jour le plus solitaire de ma vie

**And if you go, I wanna go with you**

Et si tu pars je veux partir avec toi

**And if you die, I wanna die with you**

Et si tu meurs, je veux mourir avec toi

**Take your hand and walk away**

Prend ma main et allons nous en

**The most loneliest day of my life**

Le jour le plus solitaire de ma vie

**Such a lonely day**

Un jour si solitaire

**And its mine**

Et il est mien

**It's a day that I'm glad I survived**

C'est un jour dont je suis heureux d'avoir survécu

C'est exactement ça : je suis heureux d'avoir survécus à ton absence, parce que maintenant je sais que tu vas revenir. Revenir vers moi. Revenir vers nous…

Je m'arrête enfin et contemple notre endroit. L'endroit où tout à commencer, le soir où je t'ai pris dans mes bras. L'endroit où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. L'endroit où tu l'as dit que tu partais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, à chaque fois j'ai se genre de penser… Pourtant je sais que tu vas revenir. Ou du moins je l'espère. Ne me fait pas attendre trop longtemps Sasuke, je me langui de toi. Je t'aime.

* * *

Je fais mes affaires aujourd'hui. Orochimaru est déjà fou. Cette semaine je me suis retrouvé au moins quatre fois au poste de police… Oui, il à déjà craqué, mais il ne me l'as pas encore avoué, il ne veux pas que je le vois sous sa vrais nature : quelqu'un de faible.

Je regarde une photo que j'avais prise de nous deux, il y a trois… Une photo où nous sommes heureux ensembles.

Est-tu toujours le même Naruto ? Ou bien as-tu changer quand je suis parti ?

C'est une question qui reste en suspend… Portant, au fond de mon cœur je connais la réponse, mais j'ai peur de voir la vérité en face. J'ai peur de t'avoir fais souffrir.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Mon ventre se tord, c'est sûrement Orochimaru qui vient me passer un savon. L'angoisse monte un peu plus quand je vois que mes affaires sont faites. Je cache à la vas vite mon sac et la photo sous le lit et je m'approche de la porte…

On re-frappe. Cela me fait un peu sursauter. D'une voix tremblante, je demande l'identité de mon visiteur.

- Ouvre.

Cette voix… Je la reconnaîtrais entre mille… Ça ne peut pas être lui… Il m'a abandonné il y a longtemps…

- Sasuke ! Ouvre !

Je sors de ma torpeur … Je m'approche de la serrure et je tourne la clé… Le déclic ce fait et la porte s'ouvre.

Oui c'est bien toi, tu es devant moi et tu n'as pas changé…

D'une voix faible, je prononce ton nom…

- Itachi…

* * *

Parfois, je rêve de toi, de ton visage si pâle, de tes lèvres si pleines, de ton nez si fin, de tes yeux… Oui tes yeux… Ils sont si beaux que je me perds quand je les regarde, j'en oublie quelque fois mon nom… Ces rêves, son une sorte réconfort. Oui une sorte… Parce que je sais que, quand je me réveillerais, tu ne seras pas à côté de moi pour me prendre dans tes bras.

Mais maintenant je sais. Je sais que tu viendras me rejoindre bientôt. Je sais que mon chagrin, ma solitude, ma colère, partiront. Je sais que, cette fois, tu ne me laisseras pas.

Huit heures vingt.

Il me reste cinq minutes avant d'arriver au bahut. Cinq minutes de tranquillité.

-NARUTO !!

Je me retourne. Et la regarde, ça fait des années qu'on se connaît, mais ça trois ans qu'elle ne me parle plus… Elle est devenus belle : plus grande et mieux formée. Tiens ? Elle a changé de couleur de cheveux !!

-Sakura ? Qu'est-il arrivé a ta couleur de cheveux ??

La jeune fille rougit.

-C'est Kiba qui m'as dit que ça m' irait bien… Ce n'est pas joli ?

-Ben … C'est Noir quoi ! Que viens-tu faire par ici ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas moi-même. Je pense que je suis nostalgique de l'époque où on restait tout le temps ensemble. Toi, moi… Et Sasu… C'était bien en ce temps là. J'aimerais bien te demander pardon. Je sais que c'est un peu tard maintenant. Tu sais, je pensais vraiment, à l'époque, que Sasu et moi étions fait l'un pour l'autre … Maintenant je me rend compte de mon erreur… C'était toi qui étais fait pour lui…

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire tout cela… Je le sais Sakura.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle me faisait un peu pitié … Je pense que c'est le fait que je sache que Sasuke revienne, sinon je n'aurais pas pus supporter cette conversation…

Elle parut hésiter un instant… Avait-elle autre chose à me dire ?

-Tu n'est pas venue seulement pour ça j'espère …

-Non. Je voulais parler avec mon meilleur ami que j'ai laissé tomber il y a trois ans. Je voudrais qu'il me pardonne.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. On ne laisse pas les gens tombé comme ça, pour rien …

-Ce n'était pas pour rien ! J'étais jalouse de toi… Parce que tu avais Sasuke pour toi… J'ai mis du temps à comprendre …

Et pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas la pardonner après tout ? Elle venait lui faire des excuses… Les premières en trois ans… C'était sa meilleure amie, il ne pouvait pas refusé. Après tout Sasuke allait revenir !

-Une cigarette peut être ?

-Heu … Pourquoi pas. Ses histoires me stressent !

Elle pris la cigarette que lui tendait Naruto et l'alluma. Elle pris quelques bouffé et repris la conversation.

-Je pense avoir trouver ma moitié …

-Qui est-ce ?

Je ne posais pas cette question par curiosité, juste pour l'encourager à parler. Après tout, je n'avais rien à lui dore moi…

Je vis dans son regard une autre hésitation, elle frémit et jeta son mégot un peu plus loin.

-Kiba.

-Kiba ??

Là, je fut réellement surprit !

-Oui. Tu sais, même si il a l'air d'un parfait idiot, c'est quelqu'un de bien !

-Ça me surprend. Il n'est pas comme Sasuke…

-Je sais, mais je te l'ai déjà dit. Si je l'avais connus plus tôt, je n'aurais pas perdu mon temps…

Elle se décida enfin à avancer de quelques pas…

-Ça m'a fait plaisir de te reparler Naruto.

-Moi aussi.

Je souris. Pas un de mes sourires factices. Non, un vrai sourire. Ceux que je faisais quand j'avais dix ans. Ceux qui on fait craquer Sasuke à l'époque…

Elle me sourit en retour. Et dans ses yeux je vis une lueur nouvelle… Comme si une lumière c'était allumé.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu n'avais pas sourit…

-Oui. Ça va faire trois ans…

-Naruto… tu te sens mieux maintenant ?

-Oui.

Elle lui fit un signe de tête.

-On va au lycée ?

Il sourit a nouveau.

-Ok.

* * *

-Parton maintenant.

-Non.

-Pourquoi donc ? Je suis ton grand frère tu dois me suivre !!

-Je ne te considère plus comme tel ! Tu es parti il y a longtemps !!

Itachi baissa la tête.

-Tu sais Sasuke… Je … J'étais obligé de partir…

-Tu aurais pus m'emmener avec toi !

-Écoute moi… J'étais trop jeune à l'époque et … j'ai eu peur…

Sasuke étais bouleversé, ses plans étais contredit, il n'aimais pas ça … Une larme coula le long de sa joue… Quand pourras-t-il enfin serrer Naruto dans ses bras ? Quand pourrons-t-il enfin rattrapé le temps perdu ?

-Peur de quoi ?? C'est toi qui vas m'écouter maintenant ! J'ai d'autre projet. Il est hors de question que je te suive !

-Et pourquoi donc ? Tu vas me le dire enfin ??

Sasuke fut pris au dépourvus… Il ne pouvait pas révéler sa relation avec Naruto à son frère…

-Je… Non je ne te le dirais pas !

-Dans ce cas-tu viendras avec moi de grès ou de force !

Itachi étais en colère à présent… Son petit frère était bien trop têtu !

-Toi tu ne m'as pas dis pourquoi tu est parti quand les parents sont mort, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je te dirais pourquoi je dois partir maintenant !!

-Ce n'est pas pareil Sasuke !

-Tu n'es sais rien !!!

Sasuke étais au bord de la crise de nerf… Il avait terriblement besoin de se fumer une cigarette. Au diable Itachi! Au diable Orochimaru! Il s'assit sur le canapé, s'en grilla une et reprit, d'une voix plus calme.

-Si tu ne me dis pas pourquoi tu est parti, il y trois ans, je ne te dirais pas pourquoi je ne peux pas partir avec toi.

Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière maintenant. Il était obligé de lui dire la vérité, sinon, Itachi ne le laisserais pas partir. Il le savait bien. Il recracha un nuage de fumer.

-Alors tu es devenu muet ?

-Non… Je… Ok je te dirais tout, c'est une longe histoire tu sais …

-Alors assis toi.

Sasuke lui montras la place restante sur le canapé et son frère s'assit. Il lui montra le paquet.

-T'en veux une ?

Peut être que ça l'aurait aidé à se détendre…

-Non merci … J'ai arrêté…

-Bon tu me la racontes ton histoire ?

Le brun était impatient, il avait hâte de partir retrouver Naruto…

-Oui… Heu… Et bien il y trois ans, un peu avant que nos parents meure, j'avais rencontrer quelqu'un de très bien… Je l'aimais et lui aussi m'aimais…

Sasuke avais noter le « lui » et regarda Itachi d'un œil amuser.

-On avait déjà prévue de partir ensemble avant leurs morts… Et puis s'est arriver… Et il m'as dit qu'il fallais que je choisisse… Soit lui… Soit toi… Mais pour moi c'est un choix impossible parce que dans mon cœur vous aviez la même importance… Alors j'ai pris peur. Dans mes cauchemar je me voyais seul, sans vous deux et j'étais malheureux… Alors j'ai fait le choix le plus difficile de ma vie… J'ai renoncer à vous deux… Et je suis parti de mon côté.

Sasuke avait la gorge sèche… Son frère avait-il passé toutes ces années tout seul ?

-Après quelques mois je n'en pouvais plus, vous me manquiez… alors je suis revenus et je l'ai vus. Il m'as dis qu'il n'en pouvait plus de cette ville et de ces gens et le seul moyen de la sauver c' étais de partir loin… Toi à cette époque tu avais Orochimaru qui veillait sur toi … Alors je suis reparti avec lui et nous avons vécu ensemble depuis ce jour… J'ai essayé de te retrouver mais tu avais disparut toi aussi… Alors je t'ai recherché dans le monde entier, enfin, nous t'avons recherché… Et puis je t'ai enfin retrouvé…. C'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir.

Sasuke regarda son frère. Il était comme il se l'était imaginé. Il lui ressemblais beaucoup mais, lui, n'avais pas de cernes et sa coupe de cheveux était plus courte.

-Qui est-ce ? Je le connais ?

-Non tu ne le connais pas. Il se cachait, je l'avais rencontré par hasard en me promenant… Il s'appelle Yahiko.

-Yahiko ?? Un roux aux yeux vert ??

-Oui comment tu sais ?

-Il est passé au Journal Télévisé ! Il étais en prison pour avoir tuer sa mère !!

-Il est innocent, il me l'a prouvé …

Itachi prolongea le silence pendant quelques minutes…

-Et toi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ?

Il vit Sasuke prendre une teinte rouge.

-Heu… Et bien … Je me suis retrouvé chez les flics suite à plusieurs bêtises dans le but de mettre Orochimaru en colère parce qu'il m'a fait changer de lycée alors que je ne voulais pas… Et maintenant je m'apprête à retourné dans me ville d'avant… Et dans la tienne par la même occasion.

Il s'était bien garder de parler de Naruto … Il ne voulait pas que son frère sache …

-Je sais bien qu'il n'y a pas que ça… Aller dit moi la vérité maintenant.

-Ok, il n'y a pas que ça … Il y a trois ans j'ai rencontrer quelqu'un et on est tombé amoureux… Orochimaru n'as pas accepté que je sorte avec cette personne alors il a décidé de me faire changer de ville… Je ne l'ai pas accepter et quand tu as débarquer j'allais prendre ma valise et partir une bonne fois pour toute.

Itachi regarda Sasuke… Il avais rougit… Alors qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi. A moins que …

-Sasuke ?

-Heu … Oui ?

Sasuke n'allais pas aimer cette question, il le sentait.

-La personne dont tu me parles… C'est une fille ou un garçon ??

Aïe… Il le savait bien qu'il finirait car lui demander … Bon autant lui dire tout. Itachi l'avait bien fait quelques minutes avant lui non ?

-Un garçon. Il s'appelle Naruto…

Sasuke rougit encore plus violemment quand il s'entendit prononcer sa phrase.

-Naruto Uzumaki ?? L'orphelin que tout le monde fui ? Celui qui sourit tout le temps comme un débile ? Celui avec un air idiot qui ne fait que des bêtises ?? Sasuke ! Franchement t'aurais pus trouver mieux quoi !! Y'as des culs bien plus beau à Konoha !!

-MAIS … JE NE TE PERMETS PAS !!

Sasuke avait remarqué son cri légèrement trop hystérique à son goût. Et pour la première fois ans trois ans il rigola de bon cœur. Itachi aimait voir son frère rire. Son rire était communicatif… Et il se mit à rire lui aussi.

* * *

Chanson :** Lonely Day **System Of A Down.

Fin de ce charpitre 4. N'hésiter pas à laisser vos commentaires !! :)


End file.
